Ujek
by IncredibleIrma
Summary: Podfik do "Długu wdzięczności" Arianki. Sherlock bada sprawę tajemniczego porwania dziedziczki pewnego zacnego rodu... Twór ku radości i niczemu więcej. Może zawierać tort.


Do zrozumienia kontekstu niezbędna znajomość "Długu wdzięczności" ( s/9332654/1/D%C5%82ug-wdzi%C4%99czno%C5%9Bci), ewentualnie "Uroków etatowego taty/Rozdział 2: W zastępstwie za ojca" ( s/9521619/2/Uroki-etatowego-taty).

**Podfik za zgodą autorki oryginału**.

Beta: gościnnie Arianka we własnej osobie.

* * *

Przez otwarte drzwi do salonu Sherlock był w stanie dojrzeć jedynie fragment oświetlonego rustykalnym lampami pomieszczenia. Skryty w półmroku korytarza, detektyw zbliżał się powoli do serca domu, który tak często stał pusty tygodniami, gdy jego właściciel miał tak wiele na głowie, że nie wracał tu nawet na noc. Tym razem jednak wiekowa gosposia krzątała się po kuchni, zbyt zajęta przygotowaniem kolacji, by usłyszeć ciche skrzypienie tylnych drzwi domostwa (Sherlock postanowił w najbliższym czasie wielokrotnie użyć wyrażenia "brak kompetencji" i był niemal rozczarowany tym, jak łatwo wślizgnął się niezauważony do środka rezydencji), a w wielu pokojach zapalono światła. Sherlockowi zdawało się nawet, że słyszy starodawny gramofon, zawodzący jakąś nieznaną mu klasyczną melodię. Nic się nie zgadzało, jeżeli chodzi o zwyczajny stan tego domu, ale jednocześnie doskonale pasowało do przewidywań detektywa. Jeszcze dwa kroki po nieznośnie miękkim dywanie w wyszukane wzorki, który skutecznie tłumił wszelkie dźwięki i Sherlock był w stanie nieznacznie wychylić się zza framugi drzwi i zajrzeć do salonu.

Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia potężny kamienny kominek buchał świeżo rozpalonym ogniem, a jego ciepły blask oświetlał oparcie wysokiego fotela, w którym spoczywał gospodarz. Czubek jego głowy był ledwo widoczny ponad oparciem, a światło z kominka utrudniało dostrzeżenie szczegółów. Mimo to detektyw nie potrzebował zbyt wielu informacji, by określić wiek mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu. Sherlock przylgnął plecami do półki z książkami, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż pomieszczenia, jednocześnie oglądając się i upewniając, czy gosposia przypadkiem nie ruszyła korytarzem, by poinformować o przygotowanej kolacji. Nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech, wykonał dwa długie kroki w stronę fotela, gotowy do zareagowania na każdy gwałtowny ruch z tamtej strony, gdy...

- Ciacho!

Sherlock omal nie potknął się o własne buty na dźwięk wysokiego dziecinnego głosiku. Po chwili, niemal zbierając się z podłogi za fotelem, dosłyszał głos Mycrofta:

- Obawiam się, że niezbyt rozsądne byłoby poczęstowanie cię tym pysznym tortem czekoladowym tuż przed kolacją. - Widząc pojawiający się na twarzy dziecka grymas, który niechybnie zwiastował kłopoty, mężczyzna szybko dodał: - Jeżeli zachowasz się jak mała dama i grzecznie zjesz ze mną kolację, porozmawiamy o torcie później, dobrze?

Najwyraźniej taka odpowiedź usatysfakcjonowała dziewczynkę, bo na powrót zajęła się wielkim misiem, który razem z nią spoczywał na kolanach Mycrofta. Sherlock powstrzymał się od jawnego zgrzytania zębami i z furią skoczył przed fotel, gdy tylko był pewien, że powstrzyma się od natychmiastowego znokautowania brata. Mycroft spojrzał na niego z jedynie niewielkim zaskoczeniem.

- Sheilo, mamy niespodziewanego gościa. - Jego głos nie pałał entuzjazmem; potrząsnął za to leżącym na stoliku obok niewielkim dzwoneczkiem i zawołał. - Margaret! Mamy dodatkowego gościa na kolacji!

Sherlock, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na dziewczynkę (jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by upewnić się, że jest, wbrew jego przewidywaniom, cała i zdrowa), zasapał z wściekłości i wycedził przez zęby:

- Miałeś trzymać się od niej z daleka. Co oznacza, że nie masz prawa porywać jej z przedszkola. Ani w jakikolwiek sposób się do niej zbliżać. A więc tym bardziej porywać jej z przedszkola!

Mycroft spojrzał na niego nieco znużonym wzrokiem. Naprawdę musieli prowadzić tę rozmowę? Jego brat był najwyraźniej bardzo zmęczony, skoro przyszedł do niego usłyszeć tych kilka oczywistych odpowiedzi, zamiast wysłać mu sarkastycznego smsa i pogodzić się z sytuacją.

- Sherlock, panna Hooper nie wyraziła sprzeciwu wobec moich spotkań z...

- A nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem dodać, że będzie to oznaczało porwania w biały dzień?

Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. Fascynujące, jak tryb myślenia Sherlocka ulegał łagodnym zmianom. Można było się tylko zastanawiać, czy to wczesne oznaki powoli starzejącego się umysłu, który od prawie czterdzieści lat pracował na najwyższych obrotach, czy może wpływ panny Hooper i Sheili...

- Wiesz dobrze, że nic jej nie groziło z moimi ludźmi - odparł w końcu. - Gdybym poinformował cię w jakikolwiek sposób, uniemożliwiłbyś mi spotkanie z, bądź co bądź, moją bratanicą.

Sherlock ograniczył się do prychnięcia.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, w jakim stopniu poczuwasz się do opieki nad Sheilą, ale nie będę ukrywał, że pokładam w tej młodej damie nadzieje na kontynuację naszego rodu... - kolejne pogardliwe prychnięcie ze strony Sherlocka - Mimo wszystko, to Holmesówna.

Sherlock miał dosyć. Molly szalała z niepokoju i nie pozwoliła mu uczestniczyć w sekcji zwłok, która miała kluczowe znaczenie dla badanej przez niego sprawy. Po wykluczeniu porwania dla okupu, morderstwa, zwykłego zagubienia się dziecka w tłumie i innych oczywistych wyjaśnień zniknięcia Sheili z przedszkolnego podwórka w środku zajęć, Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że Molly niechcący wspomniała pewnego razu o prezencie od Mycrofta... Chociaż do końca w to nie dowierzał (czyżby jego brata interesowało cokolwiek innego poza polityką zagraniczną i krajowymi skandalami?), postanowił dla świętego spokoju sprawdzić dom "swojego największego wroga". Wciąż pogrążony w myślach, zauważył że Mycroft coś jeszcze do niego mówi, ale zignorował to i bez słowa wziął Sheilę na ręce. Zadowolona początkowo z obecności Sherlocka dziewczynka przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań, wpatrzona wielkimi brązowymi oczami w detektywa. Gdy jednak ten zabrał ją z kolan Mycrofta, z ręki wypadł jej wielki miś, który dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, gdy panowie w garniturach zabrali ją z przedszkola jeszcze przed obiadem. Niezadowolona z utraty misia i wygodnej pozycji, w której siedziała na kolanach Mycrofta, wykrzywiła buźkę w podkówkę i wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku starszego z mężczyzn.

-Majoft! Ujciu!

Sherlock zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, gdy Sheila zaczęła wiercić się w jego ramionach i próbowała wrócić na kolana jego brata. Poczuł się... nieswojo, a to nie było coś, co zdarzało mu się często. Nowe odczucie poirytowało go jeszcze bardziej, odwrócił się więc na pięcie i bez słowa opuścił dom brata, powstrzymując pochlipującą cicho za misiem Sheilę od wyrwania mu się z objęć. Mała była tak niezadowolona, że nawet nie skorzystała z okazji, by zaplątać rączkę w jego czarnych lokach. Gdy już w taksówce Sherlock wystukał smsa do Molly, zorientował się, że siąpanie nosem ustało, bo Sheila wtuliła głowę w zwały jego płaszcza i usnęła, zmęczona nadmiarem wrażeń. Detektyw obserwował przez chwilę, jak miarowo oddychała przez otwartą buzię i niemal się uśmiechnął - najwyraźniej czarne loki Holmesa były dziedziczne; dobrze jednak, że Mycroftowi tej akurat cechy geny oszczędziły, dzięki czemu Sherlock przy następnym spotkaniu będzie mógł wytknąć bratu łysiejące coraz bardziej czoło.

Gdy późnym wieczorem Margaret chowała do lodówki prawie nie zjedzoną kolację, z lekkim niedowierzaniem wyjęła z dolnej półki wielką porcelanową paterę, na której zostało jedynie kilka okruszków czekoladowego tortu.


End file.
